Don't Stop Believin'
by k8tlynnlee
Summary: Alice and Jasper set Bella up on a Blind Date with Jasper's room mate from college, Edward. Bella doesn't want to go because she knows that some how she'll manage to embarrass herself. Let's see how the story plays out. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Blind Date

I woke up to the sunlight pouring into my room. I got up and headed into the kitchen of mine and Alice's apartment. Alice and I were going shopping today. I really, really didn't want to go, but once Alice got something into her head, it was close to impossible to get it out of her head.

I could hear the shower going down in the bathroom so i decided to go get myself some cereal, and wait for her to get out so i could take my shower. I had just finished my bowl of cereal and was putting into the dishwasher when Alice came into the kitchen.

"Heya Bella! You ready to go shopping?!?!"

Alice was the tiniest and most beautiful girl i had ever met. She had dark spiky hair and could kick anyone's butt. Alice and I had been friends since i moved to Forks when i was 15, Alice had welcomed me to her group of friends and ever since then we had been best friends. Alice was like the sister i had always wanted. She is amazing! She introduced me to her parents Carisle and Esme and over the years they had accepted me and i thought of them as my own parents.

"Sure, Alice. Let me go get a shower and get out of my jammies, than we can go shopping." I tried to fill my voice with as much fake happiness as i could muster, but when it came down to shopping with Alice, there just wasn't much fun involved for me. It normally involved hours of Alice handing me piles of clothes and making me try them on, then she would by them all, ignoring all of my arguments. Shopping was just not me forte'.

"Okay, Bella. Hurry!"

I went down the hall and into my room, grabbed some clothes and was on my way to the bathroom I made my shower quick, not wanting Alice to come in and start invading my privacy, like she did on most days. I got dressed, i decided to keep it simple, some denim jeans and a dark blue, t-shirt. I walked out into the living room where Alice was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready Bella?" she said with a magnificent smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be Alice, Let's go." Alice grabbed the keys to her bright yellow Porsche and we headed towards the mall.

"So, Bella, today we're not really going to go shopping." Alice has a mischievous grin on her face, oh god, what did she have up her sleeve.

"Alice, if we're not shopping what are we going to do at the mall?" I was scared, this had to be some crazy idea of hers that could get me close to being killed.

"Well, i was talking to Jasper, and his room mate from college is coming down with him this summer, and he doesn't have a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriends, so...." Alice trailed off.

She was playing match maker, and i was involved! Stupid Jasper, i mean yeah the kids my best friend and that's how Alice met him, but he knew that i hated doing the whole blind date thing, and so did Alice. Stupid little pixie, and my stupid best friend, making my life harder than it needs to be.

"Alice, I'm not going to get out of the car, this is dumb! I can be single, I'm fine!" Actually, truth be told i wasn't fine. It sucked to be single, Alice was going out with Jasper almost every Saturday which left me at home by myself, which really sucks, it's kinda scary in the apartment by myself.

"Fine, don't get out of the car, but then we'll just bring him out to you, then you'll look like a little baby in front of everyone, and Bella, i know you hate being single." darn Alice, always knowing everything, even when you didn't want her to know. I would have to get out of the car, i mean how childish would i seem if i just sat in the car like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum. That would be an amazing first impression.

"Fine Alice, I'll get out of the dumb car, but i don't like this. I don't like this one little bit." I might as well give up easy cause Alice always gets what Alice wants. Stupid Alice.

"Yay! Bella your going to love him! He's Jasper's best friend! This is so awesome!" Alice was thrilled. She was like a little kid who had just be given five dollars, and dropped off in a candy store. She was so easy to please, as long as it went her way. Darn Alice.

Alice pulled the bright yellow Porsche into the mall and got us many stares. Everyone loved Alice's car. It was embarrassing. It always made me blush. I didn't like to have the attention on me, and being I'm a big klutz i normally draw attention to myself, and make my cheeks go red.

It seemed whenever i was with Alice I was always more embarrassed than usual.

"Let's go meet, your mystery man Bells!" Alice was thrilled, i was dreading every second off it.

And with that Alice drug me into the mall, so i could make a complete fool out of myself, in front of a complete stranger who i was suppose to go on a blind date with. What a crappy day this was turning out to be, i should have stayed in bed.


	2. The Escape

We were heading in to the mall, and i had just thought of a plan that might distract Alice from making me go on this blind date. SHOPPING! I didn't know if it would work, but i sure was going to try! We were getting ready pass Old Navy, here goes nothing.

"Hey, Alice, can we go in to the old navy, i want to get some cute flip flops." I actually needed new flip flops so it wasn't hard to fake the emotions i needed to make Alice believe me. Alice turned around and started hopping up and down. God, I've created a monster.

"Sure, Bella. Let's go!" She drug me into old navy, and we came out with fifteen pairs of flip flops, i mean really what in the world was i going to do with fifteen pairs of flip flops, but we were in the store for a whole hour, and i had already come up with in an idea that would keep us another three hours.

"Hey, Alice. I think I'm going to need some new outfits, to go with these flip flops, cause i have nothing to go with lime green flips flops." Alice look shocked, but that face wore, off and she started dragging me from store to store, buying me all sorts of things i would probably never wear, but then again with all the places Alice drug me too, i might just need them after all.

We were in the middle of forever 21 when Alice's cell phone started ringing. Oh god! That was Jasper's ring tone. Darn him! I was doing good. We would have went home soon!

"Hello, Jasper, Yes we'll meet you in the food court in two minutes." Alice stared at my accusingly and hung up the phone. Darn Jasper, now I'm going to get in to trouble.

"Bella, did you try to get me side tracked with shopping, so that you wouldn't meet your blind date?" I couldn't lie to Alice, it was impossible.

"Maybe, a little, but Alice you know I'm going to embarrass myself, and what if he doesn't like me?"

"Bella, how are we going to know that he doesn't like you, if you never get the chance to meet him?"

"Alice, i would much rather not meet him and save my cheeks and my ego, the embarrassment." I knew there was no point in fighting with Alice, but i mean, i had to try, and i was taking away time i would have to embarrass myself.

"Bella, Your going. You might as well just get over it, and come with me willingly, instead of distracting me with shopping." Ugh, stupid jasper. I could have gotten all the way home, and she would have forgotten, okay, i admit it wasn't that likely, but a girl can hope, can't she?

"Fine Alice. let's go." Alice grabbed my hand and drug me to the food court. Ah ha! I had another idea!

"Alice, i have to pee." okay, it was a really crappy plan, but honestly it was the best i could do right now.

"Fine Bella, I'm going to go find Jasper, look for me when your done." Alice turned and started scanning the food court, i ran into the bathroom. There wasn't anyone in there, hmm, now how to get out of here without Alice knowing. There was a Small rectangular window in the last bathroom stall, i could probably manage to fit through it. I went in to the last stall, and locked the door, not that it would do any good if Alice caught me trying to escape, but it was a good precaution. I opened the window and hoisted myself out of it, i actually fit right through, without a problem. That was kinda a shocker, being me and all i expected to run into a problem or two. I ran out to the highway and called the first number for a cab company i saw. The cab service had a cab right around the corner that could be here in a few seconds. Wow, luck was really on my side today. The cab pulled up beside me, and i gave him my address.

I finally let out my breath. Wow, escaping Alice was a workout, but i had actually done it. It was really shocking. I had saved myself the embarrassment of a live time. I really, really wish i had stayed in bed today.


	3. Week with Emmett

I walked up the stairs to out apartment, when my phone started ringing. Great. She's noticed I've escaped. I looked down at the collar ID, it wasn't Alice, it was my big brother Emmett. Oh yeah!

"Heya Em!" I was excited, I hadn't heard from em in months, since he started college and he had his girlfriend Rosalie. So, Emmett and I hadn't been hanging out a lot lately, and i missed my big bear of a brother.

"Bells! What do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing, besides trying to escape from Alice."

"Well, that just changed, your going to come down to my apartment and hang out with me this whole week!" Emmett sounded really excited. I was too, i missed my big brother and i would love to hang out with him.

"Emmett, that would be awesome! I'll be over as soon as i can, all i have to do is pack some clothes and I'm on my way!"

"Okay, Bells. I'm so glad we're going to get to hang out, i haven't seen you in months, i miss my baby sister."

"I miss my big bear of a brother, too. I'll be down soon, bye Emmett." I hung up the phone and ran to my room. I got out my duffel bag and started stuffing everything I would need to stay the week at Emmett's. I grabbed the keys to my truck, locked the door and was on my way to spend the week with my big brother

* * *

I pulled up in front of Emmett's apartment building. I honked the horn and Emmett came crashing out of the front door. Well, Emmett knew how to make an entrance, that was for sure. He ran over to me and grabbed me up in one of his giant bear hugs.

"I missed you too, Emmett." I laughed as he set me down. Emmett grabbed my bag from the truck in one arm and then put the other arm over my shoulders.

"Bella, we're going to have so much fun. It's going to be just me and you for a whole week, like it was when we were kids. " Emmett was so much fun, and a had my big brother to myself for a whole week.

"I'm glad Emmett, I've really missed hanging out with you, but where's Rose?" I really didn't want to be the reason they got into a fight or something.

"She's spending the next two weeks with her family." I was getting ready to say something to Emmett, when my phone started blaring Stop and Stare by One Republic, Alice's ring tone, i groaned. Crap! Well, i guess i would have to face her at one point.

"Hello..." My voice was shaking, well crap. Alice was going to be really really upset for me. I still hadn't believed that I had ran out on her like that, but i really didn't want to go on that date.

"Bella, where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere, i went and looked in the bathroom, but you weren't there? Where are you, Bella?" Alice was frantic. Crap!

"Uh, My big brother kidnapped me, for the week..." Okay, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Why didn't you...Oh." It was like it had all hit Alice at the same time, she had just realized that i had done all this to get out of meeting, uh, wait, i didn't even know the guys name!

"Hey Alice, what's the guys name i was supposed to meet today anyway?"

"Well Bella, Since you didn't want to meet him, then i don't think you get to know his name."

"Fine, Alice. Call me later. I'm going to go hang out with my big brother, you know how much I've missed him." We'd reached Emmett's apartment, he unlocked the door, and led me in. I was glad that i was back here, it was so familiar. I loved being in this place.

"Sure Bells, Text me later. We need to talk..." and with that she hung up, she sounded a little disappointed but, that was probably because she didn't get to set me up in that dumb blind date of hers.

"Everything okay, Bells?" Emmett came over and gave me a one armed hug.

"Yep Emmett, Every thing's amazing right now." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Bellaaa! Are you ready for the best week of your life?" Emmett was so funny when he was excited!

"Yeah, Emmett, Let's party!" I was so happy, i was with my big brother, and i hadn't had to go on that date, maybe today wasn't as bad as i thought it was going to be, I was with the best big brother ever, and Alice wasn't that mad at me. It had been a pretty good day.


	4. The Emerald Eye Beauty

I woke up on the couch with a arm slung around my shoulder, and the sound of a sleeping bear beside me. I guess the movie we were watching wasn't that great, but being with Emmett, was always so much fun, i never stopped laughing all night, my sides still hurt a little bit. I got up slowly so i wouldn't wake Emmet up and went to the bathroom, and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decided to make eggs and toast. Emmett and I liked our eggs sunny side up, so i got to work making breakfast fro my brother, just like when we were kids. I was putting the eggs on to a plate, and setting it on the table, when Emmett's sleeping form started moving.

"Morning Emmett!" Emmett's hair was sticking out in every direction, it looked ridiculous!

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your.....hair...looks...ridiculous!" I was gasping for breath trying to regain my composure.

"Your always making fun of me, aren't you?"

"What are little sisters for? Now come eat your breakfast dork." I smiled at Emmett, and started eating my breakfast. Emmett cracked some of the stupidest jokes ever, but it was great to be around my big brother again.

"Well, sis, I do believe I will go take a shower, to get rid of my ridiculous hair style."

"Okay, I need to go outside to get a few things out of my truck, I'll be back up in a few."

I put our plates in the sink and slipped on my flip flops, i had enough of them, and headed down to my truck. I was almost to the door when i ran right into someone's chest, and feel right on my butt.

"I'm so-" I looked up to see a beautiful emerald eyed god. He was beautiful, his chest was hard and sculpted, and his black shirt clung to his every muscle, he was what every male dreamed to become and i was starting right at him.

"I'm sorry, i wasn't paying attention to where i was going." His voice sounded like the angels were singing a song. God, he was amazing.

"Uhm, it's cool, i trip and run into people all the time, it's more my fault than yours." My cheeks were hot, great the first time i meet this gorgeous guy and i look like a tomato.

"I'm sure i helped in the process, being you ran into me. I'm Edward."

"I'm, uh, Bella."

Well, uh Bella, what were you in such a hurry to do?"

"I was on my way to get my things out of my truck."

"Oh, are you moving in to an apartment in the building?"

"Oh, no. I'm staying with my brother Emmett."

"Oh, i know him. He's pretty cool."

"Yeah, well that's Emmett, he's pretty amazing. Well, I'm going to go get the things out of my truck. I'll see you later Edward."

"Do you need any help?" He just asked to help me! I wasn't going to refuse, a little more time with him would be nice.

"Um, sure, If you want." He walked out with me to the truck, asking me simple questions like my favorite colors, and where I was staying. He really ended up carrying all of my bags, despite my protesting I walked in front of him, being he really didn't know where Emmett's apartment was. I led him back to Emmett's room.

"You can just put my bags on the bed."

"Bells, i say tonight we go out and rent some movies, and have one of our movie nights!"

Emmett walked into the room and just stood there for a second, i looked from me to Edward. Great, Emmett was going to either become mister protective or he was going to embarrass me, either way this was going to end badly.

"Uhm, hey there, I'm Bella's older brother, Emmett." He wiggled his eyebrows at me before sticking his hand out for Edward to shake. I just groaned. This was going to be bad.

"I'm Edward, Bella's new friend."

"Well, Edward you heard Bells and I's plans for tonight, so I'm thinking it would be very rude of me not to invite you to join us."

"EMMETT! Come with me to the kitchen for a second. We'll be right back Edward, this will only take a second."

I grabbed Emmett's arm and drug him to the kitchen.

"Emmett, what are you thinking, I just met this guy!"

"Bella, You like him, I can tell by this blush in your cheeks, it gave you away little sister. I already invited him, so he's coming, who knows you might find romance." Emmett started heading back to the bedroom.

"Emmett, don't you dare!" He turned around and flashed me a smile. They both came out of the bedroom at the same time, smiling.

"So, just come up here around seven."

"Alright, then. Bye Emmett, Bye Bella." Edward shut the door behind him. I ran and jumped on Emmett's back.

"Emmett, your the worst person ever!"

"Awwh, Bella. You don't mean that... Do you?" Emmett, gave me a puppy dog face.

"Emmett, you know i love you!"

"That I do little sister, now come on we have to get some movies for the big night."

"Ugh! Fine Emmett, let's go."

Great, now i was going to be on a kinda date with a guy a barely knew. Emmett, was just the best. This was going to be awful.


	5. The Notebook

It was six o'clock and Emmett and I were at the grocery store buying enough junk food to feed an entire army.

"Em, we really don't need this much food, there's only three of us." I was still frustrated with Emmett, for inviting Edward, I had just met him and he looked like a Greek god! He would never be interested in me, I'm way to plain for someone like him, but Emmett disagreed.

"Bells, try to be a good sport, you know you like him, i can tell and even though your my innocent baby sister, you need a man in your life!"

"Emmett, did you see him! He looked more like a Greek god than a normal person, he would never be interested in plain Jane me." Emmett and I were always open about everything, this would probably be awkward for other people, but it was just the way things went for me and Em.

"Bells, trust me. Your not plain your beautiful! I think that Edward is interested in you, anyway." He winked at me and went and payed for all his junk food.

We carried all of Emmett's Junk out to the car, and headed home. When we walked into the house it was already six thirty. I couldn't believe the movies Emmett had rented. When we went to the movie store he wouldn't let me leave the jeep, he told me to stay there and he'd be right back. When he came back out and showed me tho movies he rented, I about peed myself. He had rented Titanic, The Notebook, and Step Brothers. Okay, I'll admit Step Brothers wasn't that bad, but the others were all romances, that i was bound to sit and cry through! God, i just loved my brother!

We were setting all the junk food out on the table, when we heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in, Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"God, Emmett buy enough food?"

"Hey, I get hungry when i watch movies!" Emmett got hungry doing anything, he was like a bottom less pit that would never be filled. He was still all muscular though, it was crazy!

"Well, what are we watching, tonight?" I could feel my checks getting hot, when Edward asked this, my brother was just amazing.

"Well, Edward tonight we will watching, Titanic, Step Brothers, and The Notebook. And in that exact order!"

"Emmett, why are we watching all these romances?" Edward's brow furrowed, like he was honestly confused. It was so adorable.

"Eh, i was in the mooood, now let's get started!" Emmett sat at one end of the couch and Edward sat on the other, which left me in the middle. Great, so now when i start crying, he's sure to notice. The movie was fine, up until the hot sex scene in the jeep, and for some reason i started thinking about what it would be like to have Edward do that to me.

"Um, I'm going to, uh, go to the bathroom." Emmett, being my brother had to say something.

"Too hot for you Bella?" He winked at me, stupid big brother, so i did the most mature thing i could thing of, I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked back to the bathroom, and decided i needed Alice. Sure she was a little mad at me, but I think that this was an emergency. I dialed her number, she answered on the second ring.

"Alice, I need you help."

"What's wrong, Bella?" So, I told her everything, and how i was really sorry i ditched her at the mall.

"Bella, It's okay. I forgive you. Now, the best thing you can do right now, is go out there and sit back down, and don't leave the room anymore, or your going to have more big brother moments."

"Alright, Alice. Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too, Bella. You owe me details on Mr. Hottie later!"

I went back out into the living room, and noticed the movie was paused. My dumb stupid brother!

"We paused the movie for you, Bells. We didn't want you to miss anything." He gave me a wicked smile. I went over and sat closer to Emmett than Edward, that way I might be able to avoid letting Edward see me cry. Emmett played the movie and the image of Edward doing those things to me, just kept replaying in my mind! Stupid, big brother. I did end up crying when stupid, Rose let go of Jack. It was so sad, i buried my face in Emmett's side, but it was pretty obvious i was crying. I could feel Emmett laughing.

"What's so funny?!?!"

"You've seen this movie a bazillion times, and you still cry like a baby when she lets go, you know it's going to happen, why do you still cry?"

"Because Emmett, some of us aren't heartless! It's horrible, she says oh I'll never let go, but what's she do? She let's go! How stupid!" Emmett hugged me close to him.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Em."

The rest of the movies weren't that bad, i cried during the notebook, and so did Emmett. I think i might have saw Edward cry, but i can't be sure. If he was crying that just makes him all the more hotter. I mean a guy who isn't afraid to cry. It was adorable. I about then that i had realized that i had moved really close to Edward. We were sitting with our legs touching. My breath hitched, and my face turned red. I slowly inched away and sat closer to Emmett.

The next morning when i woke up, i was laying on the couch, with my legs over Emmett's, Emmett's head was on my stomach, and i was laying in Edward's lap. It was oddly comfortable. I looked at Edward's face, he looked so angelic when he was sleeping. He is beautiful.

It was in this moment, staring up into this stranger's sleeping face, that I realized, Emmett was right. I did like Edward. More than Emmett thought, and more than i could ever believe. This wasn't going to end well, I mean how could someone as amazing as this boy, like someone like me. I was so plain and boring. I had never had a boyfriend before. So, I was highly doubting that this god would ever want to be with me. Emmett, flipped over on his side, and went back to snoring. He was so cute when he slept. I loved my big brother. He was amazing.

Edward twisted underneath my head, and i looked up to see him smiling a beautiful crooked smile at me.

"Good Morning, Bella."

"Morning, Edward, Did you sleep well."

"I slept very very, well. How did you sleep?"

"Very, well actually. I know this looks uncomfortable. But, it's oddly comfy."

He chuckled "Would you like help up?"

"Is it even possible to get up?"

"Yeah, I think it might. Let me get up, then I'll help you out." I lifted me head up and Edward slid out from under me, and then he pulled me out from under Emmett.

"Well, thank you. I should probably start making my brother some breakfast though. "

"Do you need any help with that?"

"Nah, i think i got it." I made breakfast while Edward sat at the counter watching me. It made me very self-conscious.

"Bells, that smells amazing!" Emmett said groggily from the couch.

"Well, get over here and eat it then."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

So, there i sat, with my big brother, and a guy who was clueless that I was falling in love with him. Goodness. Two days with my brother and my life changes completely.


	6. Goodbyes

It's been four days since I've seen Edward. Ever since the day we woke up all entangled I haven't seen him and for some odd reason, i missed him like crazy. It was my last day with Emmett, and we were just hanging around the house, doing nothing. I really wanted to see Edward again before I left, but the only way that was going to happen is if I asked Emmett to take me to his apartment. That would just be embarrassing, but i really wanted to see him again.

"Hey Emmett, Do you think you could show me where Edward's, um, apartment is?" My cheeks were really hot. Emmett gave me a wicked smile and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Someone feeling the love bug?"

"Emmett! Will you take me there or not?"

"Well, of course baby sister. I will not deny looooveeee." God, my brother was such a dork. Emmett headed out the door and I quickly followed. We went down the steps to the first floor and Emmett knocked on apartment 3. I would need to remember that. Edward opened the door, and i had to stifle a gasp. He didn't have a shirt on and he had the most amazing muscles a girl has ever seen. His beautiful bronze hair was through every direction. He looked gorgeous.

"Heya Edward!" Edward laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm and i just blushed a deeper shade of red because that boy had a pretty sexy laugh. It sounded like angels.

"Hey Emmett. Hey Bella." It was when he actually started talking to me, was when I realized I was st=taring at him, looking at him up and down.

"Uhm, hey, uh Edward." Great I sound like an idiot. I don't even know what i was thinking I would never have a chance with someone as sexy as him.

"Do you guys wanna come in?"

"Yeah, we do. Come on, Bella."

I went into the house and sat on the couch, while Emmett and Edward talked about some game that was going to be on today. I was sitting there thinking about how stupid I was for even coming down here, when my phone started vibrating which meant I had a text. It was from Alice.

_Bella, i need you to come home early, Jasper's roommate really needs a date tonight. We want to double. Please, Bella. For me?_

I just sighed, I would go home. I needed to make it up to Alice for the mall runaway, and this would make up for it, i hoped.

_Alice, I'll be home in an hour, i just need to get all my things gathered up and I'll be on my way._

_THANK YOU BELLA! You won't regret this!_

I closed my phone and walked over to where my brother and Edward were standing.

"Em, I got to leave early. Alice needs me."

"What! Why? Your suppose to be with me for another night!"

"I'm sorry Emmett. I already owe Alice for running out on her at the mall. I got to go. I'm so sorry." I gave me brother a hug, and headed to the door.

"Wait, a sec Bella." That was kinda shocking. It was Edward's voice. "Are you talking about Alice Cullen?"

"Uhm, yeah? How do you know Alice?"

"Well, I room with her boyfriend Jasper..." OH MY GOD! I was going to go on a blind date with this guy and i had ran off! Uhhhhh! I hated my self.

"Well, that's kinda funny..."

"Mmhhmm. May I ask why Alice needs you tonight?" And that's when it struck me! I was going on a date with Edward tonight. Oh god. I couldn't go.

"She said she needed someone, to go out with Jasper's roommate, cause they wanted to double."

"Well, My lady, You have met your date." he smiled that dazzling crooked smile at me, and i almost fainted.

"Well, um, i guess I'll, uh, see you tonight." I turned on my heal and ran to the door and up to Emmett's room. I flung myself on the bed, and just sat there. Soon, i felt my brother's hand on my back.

"Bells, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to go on a date with Eddie."

"I can't go on a date with Edward! Look at him. He's stunning, and I'm just plain ol' Bella."

"Bella, your far from plain and Edward likes you! He's been trying to come up here everyday since the night we watched movies. He's wanted to take you out, but I told him i wanted you to ask me to take you to him, that way i knew for sure you liked him."

I looked up at my brother with a shocked look on my face.

"Edward....wanted to see me?!?!?!"

"Yep. He came up here every single day, asking to take you out. It was kinda annoying. He always looked so sad when i told him he couldn't' even see you."

"Emmett! You should have let him come in!"

"Nope. I wouldn't. Now come one. If your late getting back to Alice she'll kill me." I laughed. My big bear of a brother was frightened of my little pixie of a best friend. So, Em and I packed up all my things, and he lead me to the door.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells."

"I'll miss you to, Emmy. Your the best brother ever. I don't get to see you enough. Since we started college."

Emmett wrapped me in a big bear of a hug and just held me. I would miss my brother. Emmett put me back on the ground and turned around. I think he might have been crying.

"Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Emmy Bear. I love you."

"Love you too, Bells."

I picked up my bags and headed down the stairs. I felt a tear flow down my face. I would miss my brother. I was almost at the end of the stairs, when i tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Bella, are you alright?!?!?" It was Edward. Great. I ran out on him abut ten minutes ago and now I had to face him.

"Uh, yeah. Things like this happen to me all the time." Edward laughed, and helped me get up and collected all my bags and handed them to me.

"Uh, thank you. I'm, uh sorry i ran out on you earlier..." My cheeks were really, really hot.

"It's fine, Bella. But, if you don't mind me asking why did you run out?"

"I, uh, I don't really know." That was a big fat lie. I knew why. It was because I hated myself for skipping that date with Edward, at the mall. Alice was right. I was an idiot. I hated myself so much.

"Bella, you can tell me. I won't laugh." I looked up at his face, he looked sincere. Well, here goes nothing.

"Well, I was kinda of, mad at myself for running out on Alice that first day at the mall, because if i just would have stayed i would have met you, and we could have been..." Crap. Didn't mean to tell him that much, but it was really easy to talk to him.

"Could've been what?" His eyes burnt with curiosity.

"I don't know, maybe dating, maybe enemies. Who knows?"

"Well, I'm leaning more towards dating, because I'm drawn to you, Bella." I didn't know what to say, I just stood there and stared at him, and he stared right back. His eyes told me that what he said was true and i just didn't know what to say.

"I, um, gotta go, or Alice is going to kill me."

"Alright Bella, do you need a ride?"

"I, have my truck...

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, Bella."

"Goodbye Edward."

I walked out to my truck with my bags. I through the bags into the bed and hopped into the cab. I started the truck and was on my way home, but all i could think of all the way home, was Edward Masen. That's when i finally figured it out. I was totally and fully in love with Edward Masen.


	7. Jealousy

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight or any of the characters. :(**

**So, I only got one review for the last chapter, which makes me very sad inside.**

**So, please. After you read this chapter leave a review, it can be as simple as a smiley face or a good job. Or it can be a suggestion, something you'd like to see happen in the story! (:**

**So, read and REVIEW! (:**

* * *

"Alice, I'm home." I walked inside and threw my bags on the floor.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Alice threw her arms around my neck and gave me the biggest hug her little body could manage.

"I missed you too, but I have to tell you something." I walked over and sat on the couch. Alice followed and sat beside me.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"Well, um, you know that guy you were trying to set me up with?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Well, I've already met him..."

"What! How? When? Where? Bella, tell me everything!" So that's what I did, I told Alice everything, even the part during the Titanic movie. I even told her that I loved him.

"Bella, this is fate! You two are meant to be together!"

"I highly doubt that, Alice. He's a hunk. And I'm just so plain."

"Bella Marie Swan! You are not! And after I get done with you, Edward won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

"Ugh, please tell me were not playing Bella Barbie!"

"Bella, we are! Your going to look amazing! I already bought you a dress for tonight and everything!"

"Great, let's get this over with Alice."

"Oh, Bella! Your going to look amazing!"

Alice dragged me to her room and sat me down in front of her vanity. Alice started curling my hair into loose curls that came close around my face. When she was finished with that she started with my make up. I decided this was going to take way to long so I just let my mind wander. I really think that I might just be in love with Edward he was so perfect, so I was almost positive that he could never love me. He probably has a girlfriend back at college and he's just looking for a little summer fun. Well, If that's what he was looking for, I would give it to him, because I was in irrevocably in love with Edward.

"Bella, It's time to put your dress on. Jasper and Edward will be here in an hour." She handed me a midnight blue dress with matching panties and a bra. I was thinking about arguing with her, but it wouldn't do me any good. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the all the things Alice had handed me. I was going to kill Alice. The dress came to the middle of my thigh. It was spaghetti straps and the neck line went right down to the edge of my bra. I could not wear this out in public.

"ALICE! I can not wear this!"

"Bella, please! Just let me see!"

I walked out into her bedroom, and looked at the floor.

"Bella, you look fantastic! Blue is defiantly your color! Your wearing this tonight! You look amazing!"

"Alice, I do not! I can't wear this!"

"Bells, your wearing it! Just get over it!"

"Fine, Alice. I'm just wasting my breath arguing anyway. You look amazing, Alice."

Alice was wearing a black dress, it was basically the same design as mine, but hers was a little shorter than mine.

"Well, thank you, Bella. Now come on. Jasper and Edward will be here in a few minutes."

We went out into the living room, and sat at the kitchen table and just talked about how our weeks went without each other. We had only been talking for about five minutes when we heard a knock at the door. Alice skipped to the door and opened it up.

"Hello, Jazzy. Hell, Eddie."

"Hello Alice."

"Well, come on in. Bella and I were just sitting at the table talking."

They both came into the kitchen with Alice.

"Bella, I haven't seen you since I got back!"

"I know, Jazzy. It's been way to long!" I walked over to him and gave him a hug. Jasper was like a second brother to me. He would always be there for me, it was a good thing to have more than one brother sometimes, but Emmett and Jasper both were way to protective of me. It was kinda irritating sometimes.

"Well, Are you guys going to stand here all night or are we going out?"

"We're going Alice." We all headed down the stairs and out to Jasper's car. Alice and Jasper sat up front, which left the backseat to Edward and I. Great. I couldn't sit back her with him, the entire ride to the restaurant. It was a really long ride and he hadn't said a word to anyone all night long. I really didn't have a choice in the matter though, so I hopped into the back seat and put my seatbelt on. Edward did the same. Jasper started the car and headed out. This was going to be a really long ride. We had been riding for about fifteen minutes when my phone started ringing, telling me I had a text. I looked down at my phone. It was a text from Alice.

**Neither of you have said a word all night! What's going on?!?!?!"**

_I don't know, Alice. He won't even look at me, let alone talk to me!_

**You say something to him or I will!**

_Alright Alice._

"So, Edward. How have the last five hours been without me?" I was just trying to get him to say something. It was sad, not being able to hear his voice. His beautiful, amazing, godlike voice.

"It was the worst five hours of my life." He flashed me that crooked smile and all I could do was stare at him. He stared right back at me. We must have stayed like that for a long time, but I didn't care. He was so beautiful. I wish we could be together. It would be the best thing that had ever happened to me, but I don't think that it could ever happen.

"Bella, It's not polite to stare."

"Shut up, Jasper!" Stupid Jasper, Always acting like my big brother.

_Alice, I don't know if I can do this or not. I don't think he likes me. I mean I know Emmett said he did, but I don't think so._

**You can too, Bella! He likes you. He was staring at you too, love.**

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"You look beautiful, tonight."

"Well, you don't look to bad yourself." Edward went back to looking out the window. The rest of the ride was silent. It was horrible, I wanted to know why he didn't want to talk to me. It was so horrid.

"We're here!" Alice was way to perky. This girl could never be down, she was like my own personal energizer bunny. Alice had made us reservations at the Le Bella, which was probably one of the fanciest restaurants in Seattle. It was stunning just on the outside, the inside was spectacular. It was breath taking.

"Alice, this is entirely too much."

"Bella, when are you going to learn, nothing is too much for us."

We walked inside and the hostess showed us to our seats, looking at Edward way to much. It made me want to hit her, and I was never really the violent type. I moved a little closer to Edward. I though I saw him chuckle to himself, but I couldn't really be sure.

"Here's your seats, and if there's _anything _else you need just let me know."

"No, I think we're fine here. If anyone at this table needs anything, Alice or myself can take care of them, but thanks anyway." I smiled at her as she stomped away. Wow, I was never really the kind to tell someone off, I was normally the silent one, but I wasn't going to let some snobby little hostess ruin my chance with Edward. It was hard enough to get his attention as it was.

"Wow Bella. I've never seen you act that way!"

"Well, I don't like hostess who try to do more than their job requires."

"Hi! My name's Mike and I'll be your waiter tonight." The waiter had bright blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. He had a cute baby face. He might have been attractive if I wouldn't had been sitting next to a god.

"Here's your menu's and just let me know if you need anything. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." He winked at me and then turned and walked off. Edward seemed like he might have tensed up a little bit, but I wasn't sure.

"Bella, I have to go to the little girl's room. Will you come with me?"

"Sure, Alice. Let's go." I slid past Edward and walked towards to bathrooms with Alice. As soon as we got into the bathroom Alice checked all the stalls to make sure they were empty, which they were, then she started squealing like a little girl.

"What Alice?"  
"Bella, you totally bitched out the hostess when she came on to Edward and then when Mike winked at you, Edward looked like he wanted to rip his throat out!"

"Did he? I thought I saw him tense up, but I wasn't entirely sure."

"Bella, he was looked like he wanted to hit that guy in the jaw."

"Alice! This is great! Now let's get back to the table, before Mike does. I want to have a little fun, with Edward."

"Bella, what are you going to do?"

"You'll see..." I took Alice's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and back to our seats. I gave Alice a mischievous grin, before I slid back beside Edward into my seat. We had only been at our seats for a few minutes, just talking and laughing about the dumbest things, when I saw Mike head back our way. I kicked Alice's foot under the table, and directed my eyes towards Mike. She gave me a devious grin and acted like she hadn't noticed. Poor Edward. I was going to have some fun.

"Well, have we decided what we want?" He looked directly at me and gave me a cute little smile.

"Well, I think I'd like the fettuccine alfredo, if I may." I leaned across the table closer to him and batted my eyes. Mike leaned in closer to me, just a little. Ha, this was going to kill Edward. I heard Alice snicker beside me, so I knew it was working.

"Yeah, I think you can, and the rest of you?" He didn't even take his eyes off of me.

"I think I would like it very much if you took your eyes off my girlfriend." I was pretty sure my face showed complete shock. Did Edward just call me his girlfriend? I looked at him, and he looked pretty furious. Great, I really hope I hadn't ruined my only chance with him. I leaned away from Mike, and Mike glared at Edward.

"Your girlfriend? I don't really think your her type? She looks like the easy kind of girl." Okay, that was so not true! I was still a virgin and I didn't plan on changing that anytime soon. It all kinda happened so fast that I didn't even notice. Mike was standing and Edward was sitting beside me, and then all at once Mike was on the ground with Edward and Jasper beating the crap out of him.

"Edward! Jasper! Get off of him right now! You two are not going to jail over me! I mean it! Get off of him right now!" Alice was standing beside me screaming at them with me, but neither of them quit beating the crap out of him, I was pretty sure they were going to kill them soon. I needed to do something.

"Edward, please, stop. This isn't who you are, this isn't who either of you are. Jasper, Edward. Please stop, for me." I was basically pleading with them. I mean if they kept going they were going to kill this guy, and that meant prison time, and that just wasn't about to happen over me. The both stopped hitting him and looked up at me.

"Bella, my little sister, how in the world do you expect me to keep from killing this guy, when he said that to you?"

"Seriously, Bella. That is a repulsive thing to say. It should never be said to a woman."

"If you love me, you'll stop and we'll just leave, please. Let's just leave."

"Fine Bella. Let's go."

Edward slipped a arm around my waist and lead me out to the car. We rode home in silence, I leaned against Edward, and thought about what he had said earlier. He had called me his girlfriend, but it was probably just to get Mike away. He couldn't have been serious.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Edward. I will."

"Good, that way I know I beat the crap out of that guy for a really good reason."

"You shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should. I'll always defend you, whether your my girlfriend or not, I told you, I'm drawn to you Bella. Now go to sleep, we have a long ride home, and you look exhausted."

"Okay Edward." I snuggled against his chest and in just a few minutes I was asleep. Lost in my dreams of Edward Masen.

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!!!!!**

**SO? WHAT'D YOU THINK?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS!**

**(:**


	8. Author's Note

**I feel really horrid about not getting you guys a new chapter. **

**I've been taking forever and I'm really super sorry! **

**I don't know exactly where i want to go with the next chapter....**

**I will try to get you a new chapter today or tomorrow.**

**When you read this and you have an Idea of where YOU would like to see the **

**story go, leave a review or something to let me know.**

**I'm kinda stumped at the moment...**

**Love Always.**

**Katie. (:**

**Oh, and Cassie and Chickenn, thanks for the loyalty from the very start.**

**I count you both as friends. (:**


	9. All good things have endings

**Haha! I kept my promise...kinda. Well, I started it on the right day! **

**Well, anyway here's your next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. (:**

**REVIEW and You could be Edward's ex-girlfriend in the next chapter. (:**

**Or you could be Em's or Jazzy's. Whichever makes you happy. (:**

* * *

I woke up to the warmth and the light of the sun spilling across my bedroom. Wait. How did I get in my bed? The last thing I remember was Edward asking me to be... OH MY GOSH!!! I was Edward's girlfriend. I could feel a smile spreading across my face. I was Edward's girlfriend, but that still didn't explain how I got into my bed. I threw the covers back and sat up and looked around and I had to stifle a gasp. In the corner of my tiny room was a Edward! He was wrapped up in a bunch of blankets and sleeping on my floor. He looked so adorable when he slept. His bottom lip was sticking out and he looked like a three year old kid he didn't get what he wanted. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but i mean that was hardly except able. I mean we've only been dating for like twelve hours, but god knows how bad I wanted to just kiss those adorable lips. I got up and avoided every creaky spot in my floor, I really didn't want to wake him up. When I got to my door I knew I was screwed. My bedroom door has this annoyingly loud and obnoxious squeak to it when you open it, I was so going to wake him up. Well, maybe he's a heavy sleeper. I opened my door a just enough for me to squeeze out and enough for it to make and annoyingly loud noise. I groaned. I didn't hear him make a sound. I tiptoed down to the bathroom. Wow, look at my hair. I took care of my hair and brushed my teeth and took a tinkle break. I walked out into the kitchen to see Alice and Jasper making breakfast.

"Alice, why exactly is there a man sleeping on my floor?"

Alice and Jasper started busting up laughing.

"Bells, don't you remember anything?" Jasper asked me, trying to regain his composure, but failing miserably.

"The last thing I remember is Edward asking me to be his girlfriend in the car. What's so funny?"

"Well, you fell asleep about ten minutes into the ride home, and Alice asked Edward and myself if we wanted to stay over since it was late and everything, and we agreed. Well, when we got here we didn't want to have to wake you up, so Edward carried you inside. Well, you talk when you sleep. Did you know that?" Jasper started chuckling to himself. I just stared at him.

"Jasper? What in the world did I say?!?!"

"Well, I tried to get you to shut your mouth but It just wouldn't work. You just kept babbling on and on. It was really quite embarrassing for all of us."

"Jasper. What. Did. I. Say."

"Well, Um, Alice how about you take it from here." I turned to Alice who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well, Bella. It went something like this. 'Edward! No! Don't leave! You can't ever leave me! I love you! I'm in love with you Edward' BLAH BLAH BLAH! It was so funny! Edward really didn't know what to do. He just kept saying "okay Bella". They were both cracking up laughing at me.

"I told Edward, that I loved him. You have got to be kidding me! I, uh, think I'm going to go for a drive."

"What? Why Bella?" Jasper faked shock. My cheeks were on fire! I needed to go see my brother. In my pj's I grabbed the keys to Jasper's car and headed for the door.

"Bella! Those are my keys!" Jasper was such a whiner. I just shut the door and headed to Jasper's car.

I got in the car and sped off towards my brother's house. I made it there in about fifteen minutes. I was not doing the speed limit. I walked up the stairs to my brother's apartment and started baning on the door. "Em! It's Bella! Please open the door!" I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Why in the world was I crying. Oh, right cause I made a complete fool out of myself in front of my boyfriend. Emmett answered the door, looked me over and just scooped me up in one of his big bear hugs. This is one thing I loved about my brother. He knew how to make me feel better. He threw my over his shoulder shut the door and brought me in and sat me on his kitchen counter.

"What's wrong, Bella." Em's eyes shone bright with concern. I just loved me brother. He was amazing. I told Emmett everything from the date to being Edward's girlfriend, to telling him that I loved him.

"Ah, Bella. It'll all be okay and if Edward dumps you or something stupid over this than I'll just have to kick him in the head a couple of times." Emmett smiled and me and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"I love you Em, you always know how to make me feel better. That's why I came straight to you."

"Well, I feel honored, that my baby sister would leave the house in her Elmo pajama's, and steal and car just to come and get comforted by her big brother." That's when I realized I had never putt pj's on, when I feel asleep I still had my dress on.

"Emmett, I never put my pajama's on..."

"Well, who in the hell did then?"

"I don't know..."

"I swear if it was Edward I'll beat his face in."

"I really really hope then, for Edward's sake that it was Alice or Jasper."

"You better do more than hope little sister."

"I'm sure it's nothing Emmy Bear."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Well, do you wanna come back to my place and hang out with me. I wouldn't rather not go home and endure this embarrassment alone."

"Sure, Bells. Let's go."

"Emmett, you should get some clothes! Then you can come stay the night with me!"

"Alright, little sister if that's what makes you happy." I smiled at my brother, he was probably the best brother in the whole entire world. There was no one better than Emmett. About five minutes later we were in Jasper's car and on our way back to my place. Emmett started messing with the radio and stopped when he heard barbie girl, he sang along and he knew every single word. Well, I didn't say he was normal. We pulled up to my house, and Emmett grabbed his duffel bag of clothes out of the back and we headed up to my apartment.

"Bella, thank god your back! You didn't kill my car did you?" Jasper looked like he thought I was actually going to kill his poor little car.

"Jasper, do you think I would ever do that to you? Your like my brother. I would never do that to you, I love you Jazzy." I added so much fake sadness to my voice that Jasper wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean it, you just seemed pretty angry when you left. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I love you too, Bells." He pulled away from me and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Jazzy! I was just messing with you! Now put a smile on that face." Jasper smiled at me. He was such a good person.

"Hey Alice, how exactly did I get into my pajama's?"

"Oh, I had Jasper put you in them, while I drug Edward around, finding him all those blankets to sleep with. I hope that's alright."

"Yep. That's fine. I was just curious. Where is Edward anyway?"

"He hasn't left your room yet, Bella."

"Darn. I'm in serious need of some clothes."

"Well, go get them from your room, you silly girl." His voice startled me, I saw him coming around the corner, with that beautiful crooked smile on his face.

"Um, Alright then. Em, you wanna come put your crap in my room?"

"Sure Bells." Emmett and I walked back to my room and I cleared out a section of my closet for him, he started throwing all his things in the closet while I changed into jeans and a deep blue t-shirt. I went over and sat on my bed, and Emmett sat next to me. I was thinking about how all of the things that had changed in just 24 hours. I had an angel of a boyfriend and my brother was staying with me! This was a going to be a pretty good day, but honestly how long could it last?

* * *

**So? What's you think?**

**Well, who wants to be an ex of some incredibly hot boys? **

**Or who wants to be the girl Edward breaks up with Bella for?**

**Or you could be Mike Newton's current girl friend. Whatever makes you happy. (:**

**On your mark. Get set. REVIEW! (:**

**And don't forget to tell me which boy and your actual name. **

**Your screen name wouldn't work to well. (:**


	10. Bella loves me

**Alright, I do believe that this is chapter nine. **

**It's going to start getting intense pretty soon, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't give you the last chapter in Edward's POV?**

**I'm thinking if I would be reading this I would be pretty ticked at the author and because I would rather you love me than want to tear me to shreds and burn me, so here is Edward's point of view. (:**

* * *

_EPOV_

I was awoken by the sound of a creaking door, but I figured it was Bella and I didn't want to embarrass her by catching her leaving her room. So I just stayed still and thought. Bella, that beautiful, selfless girl was mine and I planned on keeping it that way fro a very long time. She was amazing. She had defended me in front of her friends without us actually having to been dating, and I had defended her. I mean I really couldn't just sit there and let that vial waiter sit there and flirt with my Bella. Wait, my Bella? There was no way she was mine, but I mean after the sleep talking last night I was pretty sure she would be mine in a little time. We had just pulled up to Alice's and Bella's apartment and I had her cradled against my chest and she just started saying all of this random things. It went something like, 'Edward! No! Don't leave! You can't ever leave me! I love you! I'm in love with you Edward" I honestly didn't even know what to do, I just kept telling her everything was okay and that I was here and I would protect her, I would never leave her. That seemed to calm her down a bit because a little smile lit up her face and she was pretty peaceful. I heard Alice telling Bella about the events of last night, then I heard the door slam and Jasper sounded as if he was crying. I better go see what was going on.

"Jasper, what in the world is going on?" Jasper was on his knees his head in his hands and he just kept chanting my car, my beautiful car. I looked at Alice and she had a smirk on her face. So, she thought this was funny.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Bella was embarrassed about what happened last night, because she didn't remember anything, so she took Jasper's keys and left in his car."

"Where'd she go?" I had a guess at where I thought she would go, but I knew Alice would be able to tell me for sure.

"She went to see Emmett. Where else would she go?" Alice asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice, you don't think Bella would kill my poor innocent car do you?" Jasper looked horrified. He loved his car, and if anything ever happened to it, he would probably throw a funeral for it. It was quite pathetic if you asked me.

"Jazz do you really think Bella would do that to you?"

"Alice she was angry with me, she could do anything!" Jasper shrieked.

"Jasper she'll be back here in about ten minutes, okay? She'll talk to Emmett, calm down and then come back." Jasper seemed relieved. I was oddly relieved and excited about that. I would get to see Bella soon.

"Uhm, I 'm going to go to the bathroom, when Bella gets here, neither of you have seen me. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Alice gave me a military salute before I turned and headed towards the bathroom.

I barely in the bathroom for ten minutes when I heard Bella come in and Jasper asking about his precious car. I hadn't really listened to there conversation then one of Bella's question's rally stumped me.

"Hey Alice, how exactly did I get into my pajama's?" She sounded worried, I wondered why.

"Oh, I had Jasper put you in them, while I drug Edward around, finding him all those blankets to sleep with. I hope that's alright."

"Yep. That's fine. I was just curious. Where is Edward anyway?" She sounded 100% relieved after she heard Alice's answer and I heard Emmett let out a big gust of air too. Wait? Did they think that I had put her in her pajamas? Ha! I had to beg Alice to let me sleep in her room. And she had only agreed to that because I begged her and told her I would keep my hands to myself. Silly, Bella.

"He hasn't left your room yet, Bella."

"Darn. I'm in serious need of some clothes."

"Well, go get them from your room, you silly girl." I said as I emerged from their bathroom smiling at my Bella, she looked startled for a second then her face turned the brightest shade of red. It was simply adorable. She was so easily embarrassed.

"Um, Alright then. Em, you wanna come put your crap in my room?" Bella asked her brother. Her cheeks were on fire and she was trying not to look at me.

"Sure Bells." Emmett and Bella walked back to her room.

"Alice, I have to say that our dear Eddie, may be love struck." Jasper smirked at me. I couldn't even retaliate, because he was right

I'm dating the most beautiful girl in existence. How in the world did I get so lucky and how long was this actually going to last?

* * *

**My first Edward's point of view. **

**Was it any good?**

**Give it to me honest. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Even if it's just this one chapter and you never review ever again. :)**

**Still waiting for people to say if they want to play a character or not! Offer still open to anyone!**

**Not as long as Bella's and for that I am truly sorry, but I will try to get you the next chapter tomorrow.**

**NOW REVIEW! (:**


	11. I love you

**Well, Edward's chapter went alright I suppose. I'm still a little worried about it, but anywho!**

**I'm skipping ahead in this chapter! (: **

**Eh, some of you might get mad, but there are going to be some really good chapters coming up! So, I'm really excited to get them up! **

**So, here's your chapter.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! (:**

* * *

_BPOV_

Two months. It has been two months since Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. It has been the happiest two months of my entire life. I t has been simply phenomenal. Kissing Edward, was indescribable, but we did it a lot. I wanted to spend most of my free time kissing him, and he was always as eager as I was, but we haven't really gone any farther than hardcore make out sessions. I was happy about that yet, I was sure I loved Edward, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that step quite yet.

Alice had decided that today would be a group day. We were going to have a picnic at the park. Emmett and Rose were coming and I was pretty sure it was going to be a pretty fantastic day. I got out of my bed and headed to the door. I tripped over the sleeping Edward on my floor and feel right on top of him. Edward slept in my room almost every night, but he wouldn't ever sleep in my bed. No matter how many times I argued with him. I think that Emmett and Jazzy might have had a talk with him or something. They were never quiet thrilled at the idea. Emmett had threatened to kill him and Jasper said that whenever Edward was sleeping over that he would also be here. So, it made it very hard to do anything with Edward. Edward let out a really funny sound and his eyes popped open.

"Edward, I'm so so so sorry. I was just getting out of bed and I tripped over you, I'm so sorry!" I just kept rambling on and Edward put a hand over my mouth.

"Bella, it's alright. I'm not hurt. Just shocked." He gave me that dazzling crooked smile.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. I laid my head against his chest and breathed in his scent. It relaxed me, helped me calm down.

"Yes, Bella. I promised you that I'm fine." he explained. We just laid there, we did this a lot just sat with each other, without saying anything. Lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about that first night. When I had told him I loved him in my sleep. We had never talked about it, and we had never told each that we loved each other yet. I think that right now, in this moment I wanted to tell him.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll respond..."

"Bella, you can tell me anything. I promise."

"Okay, well, um, Edward. I, uh, I love you." I whispered, but we were so close I knew he heard me. He didn't say anything for a long time. I looked up at his face for the first time, I noticed he was crying. Edward, beautiful Edward was crying. I had made Edward cry. I was just horrible.

"It's alright Edward, don't cry, please. You don't have to love me back. It was silly of me to even say it. I'm sorry."I could feel the traitor tears in my eyes. I tried to push myself off of him, but he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me back down to him. He took one of his hands and wiped the tears away. His beautiful green eyes stared deeply into mine.

"I love you, too Isabella." I could feel tears falling from my face. I moved up and crushed my lips to his. He was shocked for a second, but started kissing me back He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and allowed him in as our tongues battled for dominance. He tasted so good.

"BELLA! EDWARD! You have ten minutes to get out here and be ready!" Alice was banging her tiny fist on my door. I groaned and reluctantly pulled myself from Edward. I grabbed clothes from my closet and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

"Finally Bella, I thought you were going to stay in there all day. Wait. What's the matter Bella?"

"Nothing Alice, these are happy tears."

"Why happy tears, Bella?"  
"I kinda told, Edward that I loved him..." Alice was jumping up and down and screaming like a little girl who had just been told she got to go to Disney World. I ignored her and headed to the bathroom. I took a very very quick shower brushed my teeth and headed out to the living room.

"Bella! Let's go! We're suppose to meet Emmett and Rose at the park at one and it's twelve already! If we're late Bella, I'm holding you personally responsible, which means three shopping trips without complaints." I scowled at her.

"Well, let's go Alice." I walked out the door and out to the parking lot.

"Jasper? Are we taking your car?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Bella. Now hurry, because I have to go along on these shopping trips, and there just torture." I laughed at him.

"Tell me about it." I huffed. We all got into the car, Edward and I in the back and Ali and Jazz in the front. Edward took my hand and kissed my jaw line.

"Edward! There will be no kissing my little sister in my car!" Jasper yelled. I laughed, and Edward pulled away and pouted. It was so cute! He rode that way the entire time, we made it the park at exactly 12:58. Jasper and I both let out a big sigh of relief. Alice rolled her eyes at us. She went around and grabbed the picnic basket out of the trunk.

"Jasper! Will you give me a piggy back ride?" I asked. I knew it was completely childish, but I really wanted a piggy back ride for some reason.

"Sure, Bella." He squatted down a little and I hopped on his back. He laughed. "Wow, Bella. We're still act like we did when we were kids."

"I know! Isn't it great?" We laughed at each other, and Jasper started following behind Alice and Edward, who were laughing at us, towards Em and Rose. I heard Emmett's booming laughter when he caught sight of Jasper and I. I really didn't see why this was so funny. I hopped of Jasper's back.

"Your the best brother ever, Jazzy." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Jasper was a great big brother.

"Hey, what about me? Your actual brother? I thought I was the best?" Emmett tried to sound sad, but he wasn't very good at it. I ran over to Emmett's open arms and he wrapped me in a big bear hug.

"Emmy Bear, you know I love you! Your the best too!"

"Awwh, thanks Bells." Emmett kissed my forehead and sat me on the ground. I went over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hello, there Edward." I smiled up at him, and he gave me that dazzling crooked smile.

"Hello, Bella." He snaked his arms around my waist and just held my too him.

"Alright! Everything is ready! Let's eat!" Alice called. We all grabbed a plate and ate our lunch. After we were all so stuffed that we couldn't move, we went and sat on the picnic blanket Alice had laid out on the ground. I sat down between Emmett and Edward. This had been an amazing day It was perfect. I hoped that everyday could be just this amazing.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett yelled.

"What game do you wanna play Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Truth or dare!" Emmett gave a devious grin. Great, this could not end well.

"Well, Em, it was your idea, so you start the game." Alice said.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?" From the look and Emmett's face I could tell this was going to be bad. _This was going to be bad._ This was going to be very bad.

"Uh, I'll go with truth." Edward responded. I groaned. This was Emmett we were talking about. Was Edward losing it?

"Do you ever plan on having sex with my sister?" I feel back on the blanket and threw my hands over my face. Darn Edward, couldn't just pick dare, couldn't just take it like a man.

"Uh, Emmett, do you really wanna know the answer to that?" Edward questioned.

"You gotta answer it Edward, It's the rules of the game." Jasper answered for him.

"Then, uh, yeah. Eventually." Edward answered. I groaned again. This was a horrible game. All of a sudden I was thrown over Emmett's shoulder and being brought far away from the rest of the group. I started at all their faces no one dared to move. Well, Edward went to come after me, but Rose said something to him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Emmett, put me down." I started kicking and pounding my fists into his back.

"Nope, your coming with me. We need to talk about some things" I stopped kicking and screaming. Emmett sat me down at a table on the other side of the park.

"What is it, Emmett?" I attempted to sound angry, but I never had been any good at being mad at Em. I loved him to much.

"I wanna talk to you, about Edward, and the whole sex thing." He looked rather embarrassed.

"Emmett, I don't plan on having sex with Edward any time soon. It's nothing that I'm just dieing to do and if it does happen. I'll tell you, but you can't kill Edward." I head Emmett let out a big breath, and came to me and scooped me up in one of his signature bear hugs.

"I just love you too much to let you get hurt Bella. Your my baby sister."

"I love you too, Emmy. What would I do without you?"

"You would live a very sad life." He smiled at me. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Can we go back to the others now?"

"Yes, Bella. Let's go." He dragged me off towards the others. We spent the rest of the day playing games and laughing with each other. It was one of the best days ever. I wish it would never end, but then again, no matter how perfect I day might be, it always has to end.

**So, how was this chapter?**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and I'm thinking about starting a new story about the Cullen's finding Bella when she was little and adopting her. Tell me if you would read it or not! (:**


	12. The Hardest Part

**Well, this chapter is where everything gets intense.**

**There's a new character in this chapter, which is someone who wanted to be in the story. **

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**(:**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, to my empty room. Edward couldn't stay over last night, because he had to go to work. I really didn't get much sleep last night. I always fall asleep after a hear his slow breathing, and last night, my room was just to quiet. I got up and went out to the living room. There was no one out there. This is so unlike Alice, she's always up before me. I went back to her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Alice?" Nothing. Not a sound, I walked in her room and it was empty. I went and got my cell phone and called her. No answer. This wasn't Alice. Alice would have at least left my a note, or a text telling me where she was. I called Jasper's phone, maybe Alice was with him. Again, I got no answer. My breathing was getting faster. This wasn't my brother or Alice, they always answered, especially when I called. I started thinking about what could be going on, then I thought maybe Alice was outside and left a note in the mailbox. I practically ran downstairs and checked the mail. There was a note there, but it wasn't from Alice.

_Break up with Edward, make sure he believes it, or your family will suffer. _

_Every day you wait, one of them will die. _

_You have until 11:00 tonight, to have broken up with him._

_The pixie will be the first to die. _

_After you break up with him, wait for more instructions. _

_And do not go to the police, or they will all die. _

There were a couple of pictures with the note. A picture of me and Jasper when he was giving me a piggy back ride. Me and Emmett holding hands and walking back to the group. Edward and I laying on the picnic blanket. A picture of all of us laying on the blanket and laughing. The last picture was a picture of Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett tied up to chairs, they had duct tape over there mouths. They had been following us. They had been there on the day I thought was the best day of my life.

I felt my breathing go crazy, I was hyperventilating, this couldn't be happening, I loved Edward. He was my world. I couldn't break up with him, but I couldn't let my family die and knowing that if I didn't let him go, by eleven that Alice would be dead, it was all to much. I had to break up with Edward, it was the only way to keep Alice from dieing. I ran up the stair and grabbed the first set of keys I saw, ran downstairs to the parking lot. Great, I had grabbed Jasper's keys, his car was faster than my old truck. I hopped into the car and sped towards the juice shack. That's where Edward worked. I pulled up in front of the store and parked the car. That's when I realized I was still wear my shorts and a tank top. It was hardly suitable fro public, but I really didn't care right now. I got out of the car and walked inside. Edward was standing behind the register. There was a line a mile long. I decided that I could wait in line. It was only two in the after noon, I had time. This would give me time to calm myself down, and try to figure out a way to tell him. I really didn't know what I was going to say, or how to really say this, so he knew that this is what I wanted, that I didn't love him anymore. Even though just yesterday I had told him that I loved him.

"Welcome to Juice Shack. How may I help you?" Edward hadn't noticed it was me, he was looking at the register.

"Edward?" He looked up and that dazzling crooked smile appeared across his face.

"Bella, did you miss me this much?" He was teasing me, he thought everything was fine, I bowed my head. I didn't know how I was going to do this.

"Edward, I need to talk to you..."

"Bella? Is everything okay?" He tried to lift my gaze up to look at him, I grabbed his hand and pushed it away. I couldn't have him touching me, it would only make this impossible.

"Edward, we just need to talk, can you take a break or something?"

"Yeah, I can. Give me a second." He walked back and had some girl take his place. He walked around the counter and went to grab my hand, I wrapped my arms around myself. I walked out to the side of the Juice Shack to the picnic area. I sat down at a table, Edward sat across from me.

"Bella? What's the matter?" His voice was full of worry. I looked up to those emerald eyes, and saw all the worry and fear. I took in a shaky breath.

"Edward, I want to see other people." I whispered. My mind was screaming no no no, but I needed to do this. For Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmy Bear. I had to be strong. I heard his sharp intake of breath and his eyes started to get watery. If he cried I don't think that I could walk away from him. I really don't think that I could

"What? Why? I thought that you loved me?" He looked hurt, like I had just stabbed him in the heart. I felt like I had stabbed myself in the heart, but I had to be strong, like Emmy, and Jazzy. They were always protecting me, and keeping me safe now It was my turn. I had to keep them safe. I knew what I had to say to get him to believe me. I took a deep breath. You can do this, Bella. For your family.

"Edward, I don't love you. I've never loved you. You were just a game to me. Something to do during the summer. I'm sorry I caused you pain, but that's what you are to me. I have to go, I have a date."

Wow. I really just said all of that. I didn't mean any of it. Not one word, but that's what had to be said.

"Oh, and Edward. Don't try to get me back, because it won't work. I never want to be with you. Just forget about me, and don't come to the house, or Emmett's. They knew all along I was just playing with you." My voice was harsh and full of anger. I knew he wouldn't come back. I knew I would never see him again. I knew that I had just lost the love of my life.

I walked away to the car as fast as I could, so I didn't have to see his reaction to my horrible words. I felt completely awful. I got in the car and got my self phone out. I needed to talk to someone or I was going to go crazy. I went through my contacts until I found Lizzie. Alice and I had both known Lizzie since we were kids. She was a pretty amazing friend and she would just listen.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie, It's Bella."

"Oh Bella! How are you? It's been a while since we last talked? How's Edward?"

"I'm kinda confused. I sorta just broke up with Edward." .I was surprised at how calm I was, I had just broken up with the love of my life, and I was calm.

"You broke up with Edward! Why?" She sounded shocked. I knew how she felt.

"It just didn't feel right anymore. I didn't want to lead him on." It was a lie, but I needed to talk to someone until I got to the house. At least until I got to the house.

"Awwh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I thought you guys were going to end up getting married. The whole sha-bang? I really didn't expect this."

"I know, It just didn't feel the same anymore. I couldn't do it anymore." It didn't feel the same, it was intensified. It was more. It was everything and I had just thrown it away like it was nothing, but It had been everything.

"Well, at least you got out, before you could hurt him."

"Yeah,-too late, I already hurt him- I guess so. I gotta go Lizzie. I'll talk to you later. Alright?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I'm here if you need me Bella." I hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot.

I went straight to the mail box, and sure enough there was another note and pictures waiting for me.

_Good job, Bella. We're proud of you. _

_We really didn't think you could do it. _

_Well, now we don't have to kill the pixie._

_Yet._

_You need to come to the address at the bottom of the page._

_We're going to give you one of your friends back, _

_and we'll give you more instructions._

_You need to pick which friend you want back though. _

_Choose wisely. _

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. The picture was of Edward and I sitting at the picnic table, he had tears in his eyes, and I looked determined. The other picture was of just Edward, sitting at that same table his head in his hands. He was crying. I had made the angel cry. I couldn't look at these.

I had to get to this address and get one of my friends back, but which one do I bring home. I couldn't choose. I just couldn't, but I had to. I was debating between Alice and Jasper. Alice would be shaken up, but she could tell me what happened. On the other hand Jasper would be able to help me get the others out, and wasn't that my over all goal, but then again they would both be worried about getting the other back, but Jasper would be able to handle it. Then there was my brother. I couldn't leave Emmett, there when I had a chance to get him, back. Could I? Could I leave my brother there, giving him the chance to die? I had to, this is one situation I needed Jasper. He could help me get them all back.

I pulled up to the address I was given and right in the middle of the alley was the four of my friends there eyes covered and there mouths gagged, and the all had guns the there heads. How could I leave any of them behind, but I had made my choice, I had to take Jasper back with me. I had to stick to my decision. I walked towards my friends.

"Hello, Bella. Which one will you be taking back with you?" I female voice said. I couldn't' see her, and I couldn't tell where her voice had come from.

"Jasper." I said. I had to speak loudly so that she heard me.

"Ah, very wise choice my dear. Go and retrieve him, Bella." I walked over to where Jasper was, I took hold of his arm and walked back to where I stood before. When I turned around the others were being brought back inside the building. I had to fight the urge to run and scream after them.

"Bella, Jasper has instructions in his back, left pocket. You are not to read them until you get home. You are also not to come back to this location, without being asked to. If you disobey me, the big one will die. You may leave now." Emmett. No. Not Emmett. I would do as she asked. I grabbed Jasper's arm and brought him around to the passenger side. I helped him get in then I went around to driver's side and I took off. I stopped in front of the McDonald's and took the tape off of Jasper's mouth and hands and took the gag out of his mouth.

"Jazzy, Are you okay?" I looked him over, he didn't seem to be hurt. He has a few scratches on his face, but that was it.

"I'm fine, Bella, but why did you pick me? We were all pretty sure you were going to pick Alice."

"I thought about picking Alice, but then I thought you could help me get the m back, better than she could."

"Oh, well. What'd you have to do to get to bring me home anyway? That woman said it was going to be hard for you to do, and she said she didn't think you would." I looked down.

"I had to break up with Edward." I whispered. I could feel the tears I had been holding back all day, begin to spill over. Jasper pulled me onto his lap and hugged me close to him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have done that." I looked up at him, my face full of disbelief.

"Jasper, I was going to let you guys die! Your my family. I love you guys way to much. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Alright, Bella. Let's just go home, and read this note."

"Okay, Jasper. I crawled back over to my seat and started the car. I really wish I could call Edward and tell him everything, but if I wanted my family to be alive. I couldn't. I had to be strong. I speed of towards the house. Trying to think of a way that I could possibly earn Edward back.

* * *

**So? Was it good?**

**LET ME KNOW! **

**REVIEW! (:**


	13. Edward's Tears

**Here is chapter twelve. That's two chapters in a row my dear friends. (:**

**You better love me, but since i'm being so nice, don't you think that it would **

**be just wonderful of you to leave a tiny little REVIEW! (:**

* * *

When we got to the house, Jasper and I practically ran up the stairs, when we got into the apartment we slammed the door and Jasper got the note out of his pocket and handed it to me.

_Bella and Jasper, _

_Your doing so well, following instructions and doing exactly what your told._

_I'm so proud of you. _This lady was making me sick.

_Your next set of instructions may be hard for you Bella, but_

_in order to keep the big one alive, you must follow them._

_You will go to the Juice Shack, when Edward is working, _

_with a date, It really doesn't matter to me, who it is, but make _

_sure that Edward believes your together, we don't want him, _

_killing one of your dear friends now do we?_

_Jasper, you will be sitting in the car, waiting for the date to be over, _

_you will take Bella to this address, and you may have another friend back, _

_but only if Edward believes that Bella has moved on. This time I will pick, _

_which friend you get back. Which friend doesn't have to die. _

_Have fun. _

There was another picture. This one was of Jasper and I sitting in his car and him holding me while I cried. Where were this people and how did they keep getting these pictures?

"Bella, you don't have to, we'll find another way."

"No Jasper. We do this their way. Edward's at work right now, Well at least he was, he doesn't get off until seven so, we should have time. I'll, uh, call Mike and see if he wants to go out."

"Bella, you can't go out wit Mike! He's repulsive."

"I'm not disagreeing with you Jasper, but honestly who else could I get to go out with me, right now on the spot." Jasper let out a sigh and he looked at me and then smiled.

"Bella, do you plan on wearing your pj's all day?" He chuckled, this was hardly the time to be laughing , but I still felt myself laughing and my cheeks getting hot.

"You know what Jasper, your such a loser. I'm going to go change and call Mike. You should probably change to." I walked back to my bedroom and grabbed some clothes. I needed a shower. Something that would calm me down. I stepped into the shower and relaxed as the hot water relaxed my muscles. I stepped out of the shower and blow dried my hair.. I got dressed in a simple denim jeans and a midnight blue sweater. I walked out into the living room, Jasper was sitting on the couch watching the news. I got out my phone and dialed Mike's phone number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Heya, Bella."

"Hi, Mike. I was wondering what you were doing right now?" I faked as much enthusiasm as I could.

"Um nothing really, just lounging around. Why?" He was sounding excited. God, please help me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the Juice Shack, for a date?" Jasper was trying not to laugh at the disgusted look on my face. I stuck my tongue out at him, which only caused him to laugh at me.

"Sure, Bella! I'll be there in 20 minutes!" He was so excited, that he hung up on me. Great, this was going to be awful and I had to act like I enjoyed it.

"Jasper, If your done laughing at me, I would like to go and endure my torture." He got up and grabbed the keys to his car.

"Come on, Bella." We got in his car and drove off. When we pulled up to the Juice Shack, I saw Edward standing at the register looking horrible. He had a tear streaked face and a sad look in his eyes. I could have ran up and just wrapped my arms around him and told him it was all a big joke. That I was just kidding, but I couldn't. I had to protect my family.

"Bella, Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah, Jazzy. I have to. This is for my family. I can't let them die." I stepped out of the car and looked around. Mike had just pulled up and was running towards me.

"Hi, Bella." Mike wasn't that bad of a person, he was just persistent, and it drove me nuts.

"Hi, Mike." I gave him the best smile I could manage. He wrapped and arm around my waist, I leaned into him a little. I had to make this believable. We walked into the Juice Shack, there was no line, so we had to go straight up to the counter. I didn't have time to prepare myself.

"Welcome to Juice Shack. How may I help you?" Edward's voice was dripping with sadness. Sadness that I had caused. He wasn't looking at us and for that I was grateful, but it wouldn't last long.

"I'll have a banana mango juice, and what about you Bella?" Edward's head snapped up at the mention of my name. I looked at his eyes for a second then buried my face in Mike's chest. He smelt funny, not wonderful, but not bad either. He smelt sorta like the wilderness. It was odd. I was used to Edward's amazing scent.

"Strawberry Ice." I mumbled against Mike's chest. He pulled me against him protectively like Edward always had when I was scared, or frightened. This didn't feel right, this wasn't Edward. Those were the arms I wanted around me.

"That'll be $5.27, please." I looked through my hair at Edward, he was crying and he was staring directly at me. I pulled Mike closer to me, I had to pull this off. This was for my family. I had to do this. Mike payed for our drinks and pulled me over to a booth. Mike pulled me onto his lap. Ugh, he moved so freaking fast, but I let him. I had to. We were sitting there talking when I noticed Edward coming towards us with out drinks.

I took a chance, this was going to hurt me just as much as it hurt him. I bent my face down and pressed my lips to Mike's. He was shocked at first but, then he started kissing me back. This was nothing like kissing Edward. Kissing Edward was sweet and innocent. Kissing Mike felt dirty and gross. I broke away to take a breath and noticed that Edward had dropped both of the drinks and was storming out of the door.

That was one of the only times I had seen him upset. It was the worst moment of my life. I knew that it was all my fault that I was horrible for what I was doing to him, but I knew it was what needed to be done. I endured the rest of the date, and was thrilled when Mike said that he had to go. He kissed me good bye and I practically ran to the car. Jasper looked rather annoyed.

"What's wrong, Jazzy?"

"Bella, you didn't have to see the look on his face. It was horrible. I almost jumped out of the car and told him everything."

"You think that it was easy for me? I had to kiss MIKE NEWTON! Then, I had to watch the love of my life, storm out crying. It was awful. I felt terrible. I never wanted to hurt Edward. For God's sake I told him that I loved him yesterday. Then today, I have to go and tell him, I just played him up. That I had a date tonight, that I didn't love him! It hurts me Jazzy. I loved him." I was crying. Edward meant everything to me and I had hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I knew it must have been hard on you. I'm so sorry, babe. Let's get to that new address and see who will be safe with us this time." He smiled at me and then drove to the address we were given. We got out of the car, and went and knocked on the door. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Enter." The woman's voice said. Jasper pulled us in through the door. "You will be taking the blond home with you." Rose came into view I pulled myself away from Jasper and grabbed Rose's waist and pulled her towards the door. "Wait, Bella."

"Yes?" My voice was shaky, and it didn't help that Rose was shaking too. I pulled her closer to me, and hugged her tight.

"Would you like to see your brother and best friend?"

"I would." I wanted to see them more than this lady could ever know.

"I'm going to make you an offer. You can trade your best friend and your sister spots. They will go free and you will stay here until they complete the tasks I assign." Wow. Send them free and I have to stay here, that seems like the best option, but the look on Jasper's face, didn't look as promising, but this was up to me.

"I...."

* * *

**I bet you guys just hate me right now! **

**Well, if you review I'll get you a new chapter. **

**I already have it written and everything. **

**Just waiting on a decent amount of reviews. **

**You make me happy, I'll make you happy. (:**


	14. Choices

**I know, i was awful for giving you a cliffy, but i just had too. (:**

**here's your chapter! (:**

**Oh, and I'm starting a new story. Go and read it. It'll be up. (:**

* * *

"_Would you like to see your brother and best friend?" _

"_I would." I wanted to see them more than this lady could ever know._

"_I'm going to make you an offer. You can trade your best friend and your sister spots. They will go free and you will stay here until they complete the tasks I assign." Wow. Send them free and I have to stay here, that seems like the best option, but the look on Jasper's face, didn't look as promising, but this was up to me._

"_I...."_

"Can I talk to them first? All of them? Including Jasper and Rose?"

"Yes, Bella. Of course." Alice and Emmett came into my view. I ran over to them with Jasper and Rose right behind me.

"Emmy, Ali, are you alright?"

"Yeah, baby sister. We're fine, but your not trading us spots."

"Yes, Emmy, I am and your going to have to trust me on this, okay. Just please trust me."

"Bella, I don't like this." Alice said. This was my decision and they had to trust me.

"Ali, I can do this. Just do exactly as she says. Whatever the notes say you have to do it okay. Exactly as they say. You four have to promise me that." They all nodded their heads. "Thank you."

"Jasper, You can catch them up to speed, and tell them why they aren't allowed to talk to Edward. Alright?" He gave me a nod.

"Do exactly as she says. Do you understand me?" They all nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready to trade places with Emmett and Alice."

"Wonderful Bella! The others may go." They all filled out of the room giving me glances as the went. Alice was the last to leave signing I love you sister, before she left. I love you too, Ali, and I would tell you that. The second I was free from here. I would tell them all how much the meant to me. That's why I could leave Edward, because no matter how much I was in love with him, my family had to come first.

"Bella, I'm so happy you decided to stay. I thought your brother wouldn't listen to you, he must love you very much. He kept threatening me, telling me if I ever laid a hand on you, he'd kill me. He's not a very nice one, is he?"

"Emmett, is my big brother what do you expect when he thinks I might be in trouble?"

"Very true young Bella. Very true. Bella, I'm guessing that your probably wondering who I am."

"Yes, I am. What do you have against me, Edward, and my family?"

"Ah, my dear Bella. I have nothing against any of you. It's a the matter of you had something I wanted and I was going to go to any lengths to get it. My name is Tanya and you my dear we're dating someone I hold very dear to my heart. You see Edward and I are soul mates. We were meant to be together, but you see when Edward went off to college, we lost touch and we drifted apart. It was quite heart breaking, but when I saw him at the park that day with you, well you see I simply had to get him back, and the way you acted around the others it seemed they were the way to make what I wanted happen. I am truly sorry for all the pain you had to go through, to save your family."

"You mean, my family was locked up and gagged because you wanted Edward?"

"Yes, my dear. That is the reason." She had to be kidding! Edward was the reason for all of this. I had given him up just like she had wanted me too. I had given him back to his soul mate, but I thought we had something real, something that could last, on to marriage, and kids. I was so stupid, I had believed I lie. I had been right all along, Edward didn't belong with someone like me, he belonged with someone like Tanya, his soul mate. Tanya stepped out of the shadows and that's when I realized I was really truly right. Tanya was beautiful, she had curly red blond hair, that came down past her shoulders, she had baby blue eyes and was beautiful. She was the person that women were jealous of and that mean drooled over. This is who Edward Belonged with. Not me.

"It's alright, Tanya. Edward belongs with you. Y our beautiful, your perfect for him. I don't know what I was thinking. I kept telling myself that I couldn't be with someone like him, but I forced myself to believe the lie. I'm sorry I took your soul mate away."

"Oh, Bella. It's perfectly alright. You didn't know, my dear. Now, come with me, and I'll show you to your room." She put an arm over my shoulders and led me up to a room. It kinda reminded me of an old hotel room, but it was better than nothing. I had to stay here until she was done playing with my family. I closed the door behind me, laid on the bed and just cried.

_-JPOV_

I didn't like this. I didn't like this one bit. We had to just leave my baby sister behind, with that lady. We had no idea what she would do with her. I didn't like this. It took everything I had in me to just sit in Alice's apartment and wait. We had been at the house for about an hour, we were just sitting there waiting. I was thinking about the last things that Bella had said to me. I had already told all the others about Edward, they all wanted to tell him the truth, but we had promised Bella, and no one was willing to break it. I was thinking about when she woke up to find Alice gone, and how she had went to the.. MAILBOX! I had to go check the mailbox. Duh, Jasper! Your the only one who knows this, so your the only one who can help Bella right now. I hopped up off my bar stool and ran down to the mailbox. And sure enough, laying right inside the mailbox was a note and a picture.

_Bella's fine. She's sleeping right now, she wore herself out crying. _

_Jasper, I want you to call Edward, and convince him to go out with me, _

_you two seem to be close, so I know you can do it. _

_The others, you are to just stay at the house and relax, I'm not going _

_to hurt Bella, she has done nothing wrong, she has done everything I asked. _

_  
She will be let go as soon as Edward asks me to be his girlfriend. _

_Have Edward meet me at the Al Le Bella, at seven tomorrow._

_Until then._

_Tanya._

The picture was of Bella, curled up in the middle of a bed sleeping. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Oh my poor poor Bella. I had to go call Edward. I had to save Bella.

_-EPOV_

I was laying on my bed, thinking about how hard it would be just to end my life. Take some pills and drink some alcohol that would be easy, bullet through the head. Anything really, life without Bella, was no life at all really. It was pointless, a starless night. My phone started ringing, it was Jasper.

"Hello?" My voice was empty, lifeless. Just like I felt.

"Edward, Can you come over to Alice's place?" Jasper sounded frantic, was something wrong with Bella. I jumped off my bed grabbed my keys and ran towards my car.

"Yeah, Jasper. I'm on my way." I made it to Alice's in under 15 minutes. I ran up the stairs and didn't even bother to knock I just flung open the door.

"Okay, What the hell is going on here?" They were all in the living room, huddled together. They all looked scared and worried. They were all there, everyone except, Bella.

"Edward, I need to ask you to do something, for me. For Emmett. For Alice. For Rose. For Bella." Anything, I thought Anything, even if it meant my own life.

"What's going on Jasper?"

"I need you to go on a date, with some Tanya chick." He said. He sounded clueless. Tanya, my ex girlfriend from high school. She was so clingy and stalkerish. I dumped her in a week, she was all about me being her soul mate, but she wasn't. My soul mate had left me, and I couldn't think of how to get her back.

"Yeah. Sure. For Bella. When, where and why?"

"The Al Le Bella. Tomorrow at seven. And the why I can't tell you." Jasper seemed regretful. Something was wrong. Very wrong and all of them were worried sick.

"Oh, and Edward. I kinda need you to be your girlfriend." Oh, of course, because life just couldn't get any better.

"Oh, sure Jasper." I sat down on a chair and just stared into space. This had to do with Bella. With protecting her. It was important. I would do this, for Bella. No Matter how much it hurt me.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? Or was it a waste of time?**

**REVIEW and let me know! (:**


	15. Soul Mates Lost and Broken

**Now, here we go every one say katie your an idiot and we hate you for not updating for so long! **

**But, i've been working on my other story, which you should read if you haven't already.**

**(:**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

BPOV-

Tanya had asked me to help her get ready for her date with Edward. I had agreed to help her, because after tonight I would be free to go. She said as soon as she got asked out by Edward, she would call Emmy and tell him to come and get me. I was so grateful, but at the same time I just wanted to take this nail filer and stab it through her throat. She was wearing a blood red cocktail dress and red stiletto's. Her hair was curled in big loose curls around her face. She was stunning, she looked like someone who should stand beside Edward. She was perfect for him, I just had to keep telling myself that. Just had to keep saying it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to sit her and do her nails and hair. I loved Edward. He was everything to me, and I was just giving him away to this girl who claimed to be his soul mate, but honestly I didn't buy it. I mean the way he touched me and the way he smiled at me, it was like I was his soul mate, but I had judged him all wrong. He had a soul mate. I had been right all along. I was just a game to him.

"Alright Bella. I'm going now. I will call your brother when I get asked to be Edward's girlfriend and you will be free to go. You've been such a good girl. I can see why Edward was attracted to you. Well, good bye Bella."

"Good bye." And then she was gone, and I'll I could think of to do, was cry. So, I sat and I cried and cried and cried. I had lost him. I had lost _my_ soul mate.

* * *

EPOV-

The Al Le Bella. It was a reminder, a reminder that in fact I was Tanya's, and I couldn't have Bella. I was sitting at a table waiting for her to show. This was the worst day of my life. I'd lost my Bella, and now I was going out with my stalker-ish ex-girlfriend and I had to ask her to be my girlfriend again. Today really, really sucked.

That's when I finally saw her walking towards me. She looked really good, but she couldn't stand close to Bella. She sat down across from me.

"Edward, my love, How are you?"

"Just fine, Tanya." I said. My voice was filled with disgust, but I didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. I had lost Bella. I had lost _my_ soul mate.

"Now Edward, Is that anyway to talk to someone who controls the life of that Bella girl?" My head snapped up at the sound of her name. Bella. Tanya had Bella and she could hurt her. That changed _everything_.

"No, It's not. I'm sorry Tanya. It's just been a long day. How are you?" My voice was sickly sweet, and it was fake, but it seemed to satisfy her.

"Oh, I'm great. I have a quick phone call to make, if you're going to cooperate?"

"Yes, Tanya. Of course." She pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Emmett. You may go and pick up your sister up. You are not to go to the police. Do you understand?" There was a murmur on the other line and she hung up the phone and put it in her purse.

"Now, Edward. We can finally be together." She smiled at me and I fought the urge to groan. I would never see my Bella again.

* * *

EM'S POV-

I had got the call and I was out of there. I was going to get my baby sister. I had just rounded the corner. There she was sitting on the corner blind folded, with her hands tapped behind her back. I pulled up to the curb and ran over to her.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" She nodded. I took the blind fold and the tape off of her hands. She was crying. She wrapped her small arms around me and wept. Whispering something like I lost him over and over again. Poor baby. She had given up Edward to keep us safe.

"Come on, Bella. Get in the car let's go home."

"No Emmy. I can't stay in this town anymore. I can't stay here and always be reminded of him. Of what I lost when I gave him up. I want to leave. I want to go somewhere, anywhere else. Please." She was pleading with me. If this is what she wanted it was the least I could do.

"Sure Bella. Let's go home and pack, and get Alice, Jasper, and Rose. We can be out of her by tonight.

"Thanks Emmy. Thank you so much."

We got in the car and left. The entire time I was thinking about how much she had suffered. My poor baby sister lost her soul mate.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	16. The Return

**BPOV**

**ONE YEAR LATER!**

It has been one long, long year. I haven't seen Edward, I haven't really been the same person since that night. We had gone home to pack everything up, and some how Alice had known, everything was packed and every one was ready to go. We had moved to New York.

Every has gotten a job and we all share an apartment because rent's so darn expensive here! Everyone was happy here. Alice and Rose shopped every single day, and sometimes I was stuck going along with them, no matter how much I whined. Emmett and Jasper had opened a club, and it was a MEGA success, one of the hottest clubs in New York.

Me? I've put on a happy face for my friends, but honestly, I'm lost without Edward. He was my whole world. I miss him so much, he was my world. I haven't heard from him since the day I went into the shop with Mike, and I really missed him. I loved him, but it's time for the happy face again, because we're celebrating the one year, of Emmett's and Jasper's club.

Alice and Rosalie are doing my hair and make up. I'm wearing a dark midnight blue dress and then my hair is going to be in big loose curls. I looked pretty amazing! Alice was wearing a deep purple dress and her pixie cut hair was spiked out. Rose was wearing a blood red dress and her long blond hair was straightened.

"Bella? We have a surprise fro you tonight." Rose said. She was grabbed the keys to Alice's Porsche and threw them at her. She caught them easily. Alice and Rose's surprises always ended badly for me, especially when we were going to the club.

"What Rose?"

"Someone special is coming to see you tonight." Alice said. She shuffled us out the door to her car.

"Who is it?"

"We can't tell you, the would ruin the surprise." Alice gave me her, I know something you don't know, grin. God, I hated the smile. I stopped right where I was.

"If you don't tell me who it is, then I'm not moving from this spot." I didn't know how well this would work, they both were defiantly stronger than me.

"Bella, your going to be so happy when you find out who it is. Don't ruin this for us, especially Emmett. He put this all together." And that got me moving again, no matter how happy I seemed to be, Emmett had known all along what I was going throw, how I had felt. He'd known, and he always thought it was his fault. Stupid Rose, using the Emmy card.

"Fine, let's go." The drive to the club was pretty quiet except for the radio. I let my thoughts drift to Edward. His beautiful emerald eyes. He was everything that I had ever wanted, and I had lost him.

"Bella, we're here." Alice's voice shook me out of my sub-conscious dreams. "Come on, Bella. We're going to have so much fun!" We got out of the car and went to the front of the line, a plus to having your brothers own the club, you don't have to wait in line. It was fun watching all the hateful glares we got from everyone else in the line. We walked into the club and I stopped dead in my tracks. It was _him_.

My one true love. Edward was standing next to my brothers by the bar. I don't really know what came over me, but my feet basically had a mind of there own. I was sprinting across the empty dance floor, and when I got to him I jumped into his arms. I heard him gasp and then his arms were around me, holding me to him. I heard Emmett and Jasper's laughs, but I didn't care. I tightened my arms around his neck, I never wanted to let him go again.

"Bella, he's not going anywhere, but if you don't let him, go I think your going to choke him." Jasper's teasing voice made me think of what I'd just done. I felt my cheeks redden and took a couple steps away from him. Alice and Rose were standing there next to Jazzy and Em.

"Is this the surprise?" I asked them

"Yep! It is, and by the way you reacted, I"m thinking you liked it." I gave them a nod and then gave them each a hug. I was in an amazing mood now, but Edward hadn't said anything, since we'd been here. I turned towards where he had been, and he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, I felt my eyes water up. I couldn't loose him already. I had just gotten him back.

"He went to the bathroom, Be-" I was already sprinting towards the bathrooms. I heard Emmett calling behind me, but I didn't care. What was he thinking just running off like that. I slowed down when I got close the the bathrooms, I felt afew tears flow down my face I wiped them away, he wasn't gone. He was still her.

"Edward?" I tapped on the bathroom door. I didn't get an answer. Screw it. I just walked in and there was Edward sitting on the floor with tears running down his face.

"Edward?" He looked up at me. He looked so sad, so broken. I went to him and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Edward?" I took the hand that was closest to me and laced my fingers with his, it felt nice to feel his fingers in between mine again. I felt the tears, flowing down my face. He reached up with his other hand and wiped them away.

"Bella, I-, I missed you so much."

"Edward, I missed you more than you can even image. I didn't go by one day without thinking about you. I'm sorry for what I had to do, but if I didn't, then she was going to hurt Emmy, and everyone else and no matter how much I didn't want to, I had to. I- I'm so sorry." The tears were falling down my face freely now. This was Edward. He was back. My Edward.

"Bella, It's not your fault. You did what you had to do. I understand that." I didn't know what to say, I only knew what I wanted to _do_. I crawled into Edward's lap, I wiped away all the tears from his face and then I kissed him. At first he was shocked, but then he responded. I put every emotion that I'd ever felt for Edward in that kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I still love you. Nothings changed for me."

"Edward. I still love you too. You just have no idea how much."

Edward was back. I got my Edward back. I wasn't ever going to let him go. _Ever._


	17. The End

**And here is the ending, and yes it's very very short. (:**

* * *

BPOV-

Edward and I were back together at last. We picked up right were we left off right back in sync with each other. I told him about everything, how no matter how much it hurt me I had to give him up, for my family. He was living with us now, and life was simply perfect. It was going to be Edward and I forever. Us against the world.

"Bella, come out on the balcony, I want to tell you something." Edward's voice still made my heart beat faster. I walked out onto the balcony and froze. Edward was on one knee in front of me his bronze hair tousled from the wind.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Edward. Of course I will." He stood up and scooped me into his arms.

My fairytale was coming to a perfect close. I would never stop believing in Edward, and he wouldn't stop believing in me.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! (:**

**Sequel? Let me know if you want one!! Your wish is my command. (:**


End file.
